You There
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: You are a cancer patient in a hospital where you meet another patient that goes by the name Peter Parker. The two of you become close leading you to meet the rest of the Avengers, while you don't know how much time you have left you know you'll enjoy it getting to know the Avengers.


You There

An Avenger Imagine

Authors note: This is roughly based off of The Theory of Everything. Feel free to listen to the soundtrack while reading! I love the soundtrack! Hope you enjoy!

You sat in the same chair in the same spot you visited frequently for the past three months. You were a cancer patient, stage four lung cancer. Practically no survival

rate and if you are one of the "lucky" survivors you would never speak or breathe on your own again. Fun! Like what else could you possibly want? You smiled at your

own little joke, looking out the window to the bird that flew in a specific pattern nearly every day. It intrigued you, you couldn't help but wonder what the purpose was

. But at the same time you were envious of it. Just the simplicity of moving in the same pattern daily, not a care in the world. Going home to your little bird family only

to continue on with your pattern the next day. You smiled at the thought allowing your eyes to close as the sunlight gently poured over you and the birds chirped

helping you to forget about the needle pumping poison into your arm.

You sat there for another two hours until the medicine was fully inside you. Now you just had to wait until your body realized it was being poisoned so you could puke it

all up. Another VERY fun part of your life! Once it was over your nurse rolled you back to your room where you watched the news and learned all of the new information

about the world ending and the superheroes trying to stop it. It intrigued you, you wondered what it would be like to have special abilities that you could use to save

people. To have that be your job. You got excited just thinking about it. After you had absorbed all of the new information you turned the T.V off turning to a book that

you got lost in for the next hour. This was when the puking started. You were fully prepared, quickly grabbing the bed pan laying on the bed next to you emptying all of

the contents possible into it. You grabbed a tissue and a mint waiting for the next round.

You got about three hours of sleep switching between sleeping, sweating, shivering, and puking. You looked over at the clock seeing it was seven a.m. Your mom was

sleeping in the chair next to your bed. She looked about as exhausted as you felt. You smiled touched that she had stayed (you had made it very clear to your family

when you first got sick that they were not required to stay with you what so ever). You quietly picked up your phone deciding to read whatever article you could find.

You found over your time in the hospital that you loved to learn. Learning managed to distract you from the most part. Sometimes when things got super bad you would

just run through every fact that you had memorized.

You had just finished the end of your article when you acid started to burn your stomach once again. You felt your mom's hands rubbing your back and holding your hair

away from your face, she would whisper quiet reassurances. You took in a deep breathe relishing in the feeling of her touching you. "Thanks mom." You mumbled before

collapsing back onto your back. "How did you sleep?"

You and your mom talked for a good hour until your doctor made their runs taking your blood, asking questions, telling you what your diagnosis was and how long you

had. The usual. You didn't hate your doctors, you really didn't, but they did become annoying when they were constantly reminding you of your pending doom.

Your mom rolled you down to the oh so familiar room that you had come to somewhat love. She positioned you right into your chair leaving you to stare out the window

once again. You smiled saying bye to her before turning to find your bird friend. You were so focused on finding her that you didn't even notice them stick the needle in

you. Once you had watched your friend do her pattern for ten minutes you closed your eyes, relishing in the moments where you weren't nauseous. "Hey." Your eyes

snapped open to see a boy standing just a couple feet from you. He moved from foot to foot looking friendly but also awkward. One hand was in his pocket while the

other held a bag of the same poison being shot into you. You stared at him not quite sure why he was talking to you (you hadn't talked to anyone new in quite a whil

e, your social life literally consisted of your family and your doctors).

"Hi." You said pulling a smile and silently hoping you came off nicer than you felt. This boy seemed nice and you were definitely up for making a new friend.

"I'm Peter, what's your name?" He looked genuinely curious, not like one of those people who only talked to you because they felt sorry for you. You of course figured

that wouldn't be his motive considering he also seemed to have some form of cancer.

"Y/N and yours?" You sat there for a moment before registering what you had just said. "I mean uh…what's your favorite color?" You were positive you were blushing as

you looked out the window refusing to meet his gaze. You heard him laughing and turned to see his eyes crinkling in genuine amusement as he watched you.

"Blue, yours?" You smiled thinking for a second

"Y/F/C" You rested your hand against your head as you waited for a response.

"Nice, that is definitely a close tie…mine is better though."

"Oh yeah who says? The color judge? Let me talk to him and prove exactly why I'm right!" You said laughing at his ridiculousness. He laughed right along seeming to

realize just how ridiculous it was.

"You're funny, you know that?" You rolled your eyes smirking.

"So I've been told."

"No surprise really, I'm sure everyone recognizes it."

'Is this where I give you a compliment too?" He chuckled watching you for a moment as if he was deciding something.

"Only if you can find something." You nodded leaning forward

"Alright challenge accepted…hmm…"

"Having trouble?"

"Yes in fact, there's just so many things to compliment." You made an attempt to sound exasperated, which paid off when you heard him laugh. "There it is! Your laugh,

you have an amazing laugh."

"Is that a fact?" He leaned forward also smirking.

"I am in fact a laughing expert."

"Oh really? Can I see some credentials?" You gasped looking highly offended.

"Don't you know you're never supposed to ask a laughing expert for their credentials? Were your raised in a barn! That's courtesy 101!" You couldn't help but laugh

when he began laughing. This whole things felt really cheesy and you were just waiting for someone to come by and wake you up, but as you continued to talk you

realized that wasn't the case. You looked to your timer as it beeped signaling that your chemo was up. You sighed sadly. "Looks like it's my time to go." You were

inwardly surprised when Peter looked as sad as you felt.

"I'll see you again right?" You watched him, seeing the eagerness in his eyes reminded you of your bird friend. How he was oh so excited to run his little pattern. Maybe

the two of you could become a pattern for each other.

"Most definitely. Hand me your phone." Peter looked confused until you handed him his phone back showing that you had put your number in. "Give me a call." You said

winking as you were rolled away leaving a shocked and blushing Peter in your path.


End file.
